<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Drowning by Crash_Landing_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154393">Always Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing'>Crash_Landing_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Launchpad McQuack, Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake is supposed to be a hero for the city, but what happens outside of crime-fighting?</p>
<p>In which we see two lovestruck ducks pining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drake was drowning, drowning in feelings, drowning in alcohol, drowning to keep afloat. He couldn’t do this, not anymore. He’s been at this back and forth for months, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feelings were getting in the way again, he couldn’t let it happen. He had to do something, anything to get his mind off of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake wasn’t ready to admit what it was but he already knew what it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake was just an ordinary guy, nothing too special about him except for the fact that he is Darkwing Duck and he is also living dream–as in he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darkwing. So why did he feel so bad about thinking this way? It wasn’t like it was a bad thing but more so it was a problem that would get in the way of his rational thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake always thought his career as a hero was more important than this thing, he was right in a sense but his heart aches for it. He tried to convince himself that he was the terror that flapped in the night, but the terror was within him all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His poor heart aches every night, trying to reach out to the thing he craved most in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did he crave exactly? He craved the one thing he knew he couldn’t have, the one person who believes in him more and more every day. He craves Launchpad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason as to why he craved Launchpad was simple Drake loved him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake didn’t know why thinking about Launchpad made him feel better. It just did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is where we are now. Drake was drunker than he’s ever been in his life. In his drunkenness, he does the stupidest thing he can think of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He calls Launchpad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake knew Launchpad would answer, he always does but when he answers Drake doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even remember why he called Launchpad in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that’s why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LP!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m just having a party for one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake. Are you drunk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake’s never heard so much seriousness in Launchpad’s voice before. Drake kinda liked that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to come pick you up? I can come over to help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah Drake liked that a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please? Let me help you Drake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake sighed out loud “okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake didn’t answer and then he did</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake blushed as Launchpad said, “I’ll be right over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake was over the moon. He feels like finally everything will be alright. He’s best friend cared about him, enough that he’s coming over to take care of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake wasn’t that drunk though he’d only had a bottle or two at least that’s what he remembers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Launchpad knocks on the door to Drake’s apartment Drake’s heart skipped. He answered the door within no time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LP! You came!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad entered and he gasped at the sight of the decor and the setup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drake I love your setup!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake blushed. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Drake could even think of anything else he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that,” Launchpad whispered in Drake’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake felt his face heat up and he leaned more into Launchpad. The two of them parted with hesitation but did so so that the other didn’t feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad cleared his throat, “let’s get you to bed.” He picked up Drake and put him over his shoulder. Drake didn’t know if his face could get any brighter but somehow it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the bedroom Launchpad put Drake down on the bed as gently as he could. “Where do you keep you pajamas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Third drawer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Launchpad threw the pajamas at Drake and blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake blushed as well and tilted his head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just be out here if you need me,” was all Launchpad said as he shut the bedroom door to give Drake some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together Luanchpad! You know he doesn’t like you like that so stop thinking weird thoughts about how good his body looks or how soft he feels when you hug— </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad was thrown out of his thoughts when he sees Drake come out of the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come in now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad follows Drake into the bedroom. “So I was thinking that I’d spend the night—you know in case you need anything. You can sleep in your bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. You know, like a sleep over!” Launchpad was just about rambling at this point. Then, Drake cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could just sleep in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came out so smooth it even surprised Drake. “I mean you could sleep on the floor! I didn’t mean for it to sound like you have too or anything. I’m just going to stop talking. Haha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping on the floor is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They set up everything they needed for bed, Drake wasn’t drunk anymore and he is now having second thoughts because Launchpad once again surprises him. Launchpad tucks him into bed and then proceeds to go to his side on the floor. But before Drake shuts off the light on his nightstand. Launchpad takes off his shirt!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake was full on staring at this point and when Launchpad catches Drake staring he smiles; warm and friendly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shutting the light off or are you just going to stare?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes of course, sorry. Just sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake shut the light off and layed down on the bed and shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them tried to sleep but their hearts were pounding so hard they’re sure that the other heard. After hours of tossing and turning. Drake was the first to break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Launchpad?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, DW?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Launchpad sprang up within a second and was at Drake’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hold me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake was sure Launchpad was going to laugh but he heard a sigh, “I’d thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drake moved over so Launchpad could climb into the bed and he did as he was asked. He held Drake and he held onto for dear life. It was like it was bound to happen but Drake curled into Launchpad and whispered into his ear, “I love you Launchpad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Drake was fast asleep. Launchpad just stared at the ceiling, kissed Drake’s forehead, and whispered, “I love you too, DW.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>